1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and method of controlling a communication apparatus that is connected to another device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses for implementing a content transmission system, which transmits a content from one apparatus to another apparatus by a wireless communication function, have recently been introduced into the market. There is known, for example, a digital camera having a wireless communication function and capable of wirelessly transmitting image data obtained by shooting to an external apparatus. The following two methods are considerable to select a content (image data) to be transmitted from such a digital camera to an external apparatus. In one method, image data to be transmitted to the external apparatus is selected on the digital camera side. In the other method, image data in the digital camera are opened to the external apparatus, and image data to be acquired is selected on the external apparatus side. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-44251 (to be referred to as literature 1 hereinafter) discloses a digital camera that allows a user to select which one of the methods should be used.
In the technique disclosed in literature 1 described above, however, every time the camera is connected to the external apparatus, the user needs to select, on the camera side, whether to open image data, that is, whether to permit the external apparatus to select images in the camera.